The Worlds Between Us
by HpDmgirl
Summary: Hogwarts is going to America, well, at least their 5th to 7th years are and the Head of Houses. The trio and Draco's reformed followers meet three girls that they can't help, but wonder about. Better summary in later chapters and a pairings list.
1. Forever Together, By All Means

**Disclaimer**: I own my plot and I own the girls. I do not own any character taken from the Harry Potter series. I don't get paid. I would love to own the actors, but I don't own that either.

Hello, all! Don't worry I'm still working on _Someone To Be Close To_ this is just a story I've been thinking of writing for a while. I'm not sure if I will involve slash or not, I will base that on my reviewers. This story will be almost, completely control by the readers or reviewers, but I can only do what you say if you send me a review unless I know you on a personal level. This story is solely inspired by my friends and/or people I/we have meet over time. It also may have moments that are base on things that have happened or that we wish would happen. Don't worry about my voices; I have them locked away in a safe place. I believe that is all I have to say other than please review. Have a good read.

_The Worlds Between Us_

**Forever Together/By All Means**

Three young girls were sitting out in a field located just outside their school John Ehret Social Society for the Future Witches and Wizards of America; commonly call JESS due to the length of it's name. It was mid-September and if you didn't know that the weather was a dead giveaway. All three young ladies had been friends for a long period of time and couldn't stand being unable to contact the other. They are very different from each other, yet very alike in most ways. For instance their home lives, two living very posh lifestyle and the other living a very moderate lifestyle, but with just as much money and power as the others. One with rich parents bent on spoiling their child; one with parents bent on the dark arts and ridding the world of muggles, mudbloods, and those alike; and the other left to be raised and beaten by her godmother for being just like her dead mother and not living up to her crazed, supposedly dead father's expectations. How they ever became friends, no one knows; all that they do know is that the girls have a special friendship and even more special gifts. All three girls are great at Quidditch and hold the records for their positions: Seeker and the Beaters. They are also at the top of their classes in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, well only one was at the top in Potion, but the others weren't to far behind.

JESS was designed after the British wizarding school Hogwarts. At JESS they had five houses: Kingsworthy, Cottontale, Fillmore, Buchanan, and Darthmont. Each house had an animal representation of what the founder's characters identified with the most. Kaelyn Kingsworthy being a brave leader and beautiful woman, but also a solitaire and guile person when it came to men and was told to have lead many men on, including some of the founders chose the Fox. Cynric Cottontale was very amicable and could frequently be found flirting with not only random women, but with the female founders also. He tended to entertain everyone with his energetic-ness and was rumored to have many lovers. He had many children that attended the school, so he chose the Rabbit, for obvious reasons. Fayre Fillmore was very intelligent and was a favorite of most of the students. She was a very serviceable person and often helped the student with there work and helped them study. She was also the nurse, thus she chose the Owl. Burhan Buchanan was very allegiant and tended to side with Darthmont on most occasions. Though he was allegiant, he was also very potent physically, mentally, and emotionally, but he also wasn't thought to be a very intelligent person. He wasn't known to follow anyone without having utmost faith in him or her; he chose the Dingo. Duane Darthmont was a close friend, relative, and an apprentice of Salazar Slytherin and valued the same things and had the same gifts, being that he was his nephew, as Slytherin. He was known to be just as cunning and ambitious also, therefore, he chose the Snake.

The girls' names were Keaira, Questa, and Charlie. All three girls were in their 6th year of schooling. They were know to frequently get into serious trouble, but always find away out which is why the often compare them to the muggle characters the Three Musketeers. They were good for breaking rules too, but on special occasions know to get off without so much as a warning. In most cases everyone liked them, but there was always that rare occasion some people didn't, weather it was based on their heritage or just them. Questa was the oldest of the three and Charlie was the youngest, though they were all born during the same year. Keaira seemed to have the less emotional baggage and many times ignored by Questa and Charlie for being so spoiled. Charlie being the one with the biggest problems was a bit optimistic in an oxymoronic way, but was known to have many dark moments. Questa's biggest problem was that she was constantly ignore by her and was only recognize by them when she asked for something or fell behind in her studies. Keaira was the shortest of the three standing at 5'3 and 121 lbs. with electrifying violet eyes, long black hair with the bottom half blue, and skin as smooth as and the color of light chocolate milk. Charlie was 5'5 and about 127 lbs. with what is said to be hazel eyes, but her eyes aren't only brown, blue, and green they have also been gray, black, and a list of usual color; reddish brown long hair; and light brown skin with a reddish tint. Questa was 5'8 and about 133 lbs. with midnight blue eyes, jet-black hair, and dark chocolate skin.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" Questa asked.

"Pretend DBZ moves." Keaira replied.

"What the fuck is DBZ!"

"Dragon Ball Z! One of the best fighting anime cartoons around!" Charlie answered.

"…Or in other words muggle shit!" Keaira added.

"Hey! You say that like you don't like it!"

"I do… but it's still muggle shit!"

"Could you two do something more… What's the word? Oh Yea! Witch-like instead of… ummm… less immature muggle-ish!" Questa inquired.

" Must you always make-up new words?" Charlie drawled.

"Shut up! No one ask you!" Questa said defensively.

Charlie turned to Questa and looked her straight in the eyes, "Does it look like I care?"

"Fuck You." Questa said playfully and began to laugh.

"Well, now that you two are done with that," Keaira said, "let's focus on more important things."

" Like what?!" Charlie and Questa said in unison.

"Me." Keaira said as if it was the most obvious thing in world.

Charlie and Questa began to openly laugh at Keaira, causing Keaira to stick her nose up in the air indignantly.

"Oh, please! Don't play that role with us because you know if one of us had said that you would have laughed, too." Charlie playful scolded her.

"Yep, and wouldn't think twice about." Questa added.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Keaira slowly said as to not arouse suspicion that she was beginning to laugh, but Charlie and Questa knew her to well.

"Like our motto 'I laugh, you laugh, we all laugh to be laughed at!" Charlie and Questa started off saying together while Keaira joined in on the end of it. They then began to laughed and laid down on the field.

"Oh! I nearly forgot why I owled you two hear today." Charlie suddenly said.

"Yea, why did you owl us here? Normally, that's a sign that you know something your not suppose to know." Keaira said happily.

"Yea, what's up?" Questa said.

"Well you know how were suppose to be getting those students from another school to come here?" Charlie asked. They both nodded their heads.

"The ones where we don't know what school or when they're coming to keep it a surprise?" Questa asked.

"Yea, well last night, when I was on my nightly stroll, I found out. It will be—"

()()()()()()()

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be allowing its 5th – 7th yrs. to attend John Ehret Social Society for the Future Witches and Wizards of America." Dumbledore announced at dinner. "They will travel with their Head of Houses and occasionally I will visit there also. They will be leaving on September 22nd, exactly a week from today. They will be given Monday and Tuesday off to prepare for the trip. They will also receive a list of rules to follow for JESS. The teachers that are that are attending JESS with them will have proper temporary replacements for this year. All students attending are allowed to visit Hogsmeade for the next few days before they deport. That is all." Dumbledore sat down with that said and a burst of excited went around the Great Hall.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." A bushy-headed girl named Hermione Granger said thoughtfully.

"What in _bloody hell_ are you talking about _women_? _Of course_ it's a good idea." A boy with flaming red hair name Ron Weasley tired to reason with is friend. "If it wasn't a good idea why on earth would Dumbledore have us go there?"

"I don't know, which is exactly what I intend to find out." She answered.

"And how, _exactly_, do you plan on doing _that_?" he asked.

"By asking him myself. Are you coming with me Harry?" She said turning to the messy-headed brunette beside her.

"Huh? Oh, ok, Mione, whatever you say." Harry Potter replied uninterestedly.

"Harry, you don't have to come with me to Dumbledore's office if you don't want too." She replied with softened eyes.

"That's ok. I don't mind going with you." Harry replied back. "So, how about it, Ron?" Harry asked, goofy grin across his face.

"I guess so since your going, mate. So, when are we to be headed that way?" Ron said looking to Hermione.

"Well, when we are all done here, I guess. I'm all ready finished, how about you, Harry."

"Alright here, Hermione. And you, Ron?"

"Alright here, so I guess that means we'll be leaving to see Dumbledore then?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes, Ronald." Hermione answered. "Come along, Harry." With that they all stood.

"See you later, Neville, Seamus, Dean." Harry said.

"Bye, Harry, Ron." They all said.

On their way out, Harry notice a flash of blonde out the corner of his eye. He continued to look forward thinking that if he continued to ignore him, he might get lucky and nothing would happen. Damn his luck.

"Oi, Potter, to busy say hi? I expected more from the Boy-Who-Lived." Draco Malfoy said with mock hurt.

"What do you want you albino rat?" Ron said beginning to turn red.

"Stop it, Ron, just ignore him." Hermione scolded.

"You'd do best to listen to her, Red." A guy with long black hair and ice blue eyes said next to Malfoy.

"I see you've gotten rid of those two thunderheads for more conversational company, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Yes, well not everyone seems to be following in my direction, Potter." Malfoy replied eyeing Ron. "This is Blaise Zabini."

"Malfoy, we're not interested in hearing about your new minion. Now if you'll excuse us." Hermione said beginning to move away before Malfoy stepped in her way.

"Oh, do be still what I have to say won't be that long." Malfoy said.

"Oh, come out with it, Malfoy. We have other things to do then wait for you." Harry said, growing irritated of the exchange.

"Well, I believe you hear of the trip, correct?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Now what does this has to do with anything?"

"Do you remember my offer from first year?" Malfoy said looking pointedly at Harry.

"What does that have to do with the trip?"

"Just answer my question, Potter."

"Yes, why?"

"Just to let you know I have a lot of connections in America and I know for a fact that American aren't as merciful as I am. If you are willing to take my offer then you have nothing to worry about, if not then it's your funeral."

"Malfoy, if you were calling a truce I might have excepted it, but I am in no mood for this and I'll have to decline your offer."

"Bad luck for you then. Later, Potter." Malfoy said and strutted out of the Great Hall.

They continued their walk to Dumbledore's Office with a fuming Ron angered that Malfoy would even try that 'stunt' again, a calm Hermione trying to get Ron to shush a think about the 'task at hand', and a quiet Harry beginning to notice something odd about Malfoy's behavior towards them. Though Malfoy continued to be mean and horrible to everyone else, when it came down to Ron, Hermione, and him, he changed. Harry then began to think about that though he was still mean to everyone else something had drastically changed: he stopped calling people 'Mudbloods'. With that revelation Harry stopped dead in his tracks causing Ron and Hermione to turn and looked at him worried.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"Yes, you've been awfully quiet?"

"It's just that, well…" Harry took a deep breath and started over. "Well, have either of you noticed something odd about Malfoy's behavior?"

"What do you mean, Harry? Malfoy is still the same git he's always been to everyone, except for what just happened a moment ago, but still the same ol' ferret." Ron said.

"Well, he has been acting a little weird towards us." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"But not just us Hermione, but everyone. When was the last time you've heard him called someone a Mudblood?" Harry asked.

"The last time he call someone that was…was… umm… oh yea, wait… bloody hell, Harry. He hasn't called anyone that at all this year!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yea, and not only that he hasn't called you weasel at all or me Scarhead or Potty or anything like." Harry said.

"Well, we should have enough time to ponder about Malfoy's behavior later, but for now we need to come up with a password." Hermione said. Harry and Ron hadn't even noticed that they made to the Gargoyle.

"Snickers." Harry said and they were admitted to the spiral staircase.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked confused.

"What's a Snickers?" Ron asked even more confused.

"It's a muggle chocolate bar, Ron. Dumbledore told me what it was in the beginning of the year, Hermione." Harry answered them both.

"Oh…" They said in unison.

Harry smiled and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Come in." Dumbledore beckoned from inside his office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore said kindly.

Harry and Ron looked to Hermione at this, "Well, Headmaster Dumbledore, I was wondering if, at this particular time, it would be exactly safe for us to be—"

"For you all to be going to another country, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded her head at this.

"Well, in my opinion, Miss Granger, I believe this is best time to be going to JESS. May I ask, have any of you heard of the school before I announced we'd be going there?" They all shook their heads no.

"Well JESS was designed a few decades or so after Hogwarts was built. JESS was founded by five people whom of which were very good friends with the founders of Hogwarts. In fact, the founders of Hogwarts helped with the construction for the school. Anyway, JESS has not only some of the same properties of Hogwarts, but all so many of the same protection. The reason for them not having the exact same protection is that, in some cases, for every two spell Hogwarts had, JESS had one more powerful one." Dumbledore explained.

"So, what your saying is that the wards surrounding JESS are just as powerful as Hogwarts's?" Hermione ask reasonably.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Also the main reason for this trip is to express the fact that there is no educational boundary for their school. Some of the spell they teach at there school to their fifth years are consider spell that you might be taught your seventh year and also some spells you wouldn't be taught unless you were to be an Auror. I also believe they have a course where they tell about things with Dark properties and teach you the counter." Dumbledore thoughtfully said with a twinkle in his eye.

"You mean… w-we'll get taught information that is only taught at Auror level? Is that even possible?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley and it is very possible. In fact, the schools motto is 'anything is possible if you believe in yourself'." Dumbledore answered full of mirth at Ron's attitude.

"Well, thank you, Professor, for answering our questions." Hermione said while they all stood.

"No problem at all, Miss Granger. It was a pleasure to be of service. Remember never hesitate to ask questions, my dear." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, "Good evening, Sir." They all said together.

"Good evening."

()()()()()()()()()()

(a/n) Tell me what you think and give advice. I need it.


	2. Temp Author's Note

Hi, I was considering writing some more chapters for my 3 stories. One of the these 3 stories is a one shot and I was considering making it a full story, but with an actual plot. Both of the full stories already have prewritten chapters but may be rewritten. I'm not sure if any of my stories are worth continuing though I will say that not writing in nearly 5 years has made me both rusty, yet a much better writer. Please review this note and let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
